Domenico da Vinci
History Domenico Corrado Lamberti was born on 14 August in Manchester Township, New Jersey to Stefano Lamberti, Jr. and Roberta Vescovi, just minutes after the birth of his twin sister, Nucca. Upon birth, the two were discovered to have a rare disorder of their adrenal glands which led to their bodies producing an above average and potentially dangerous amount of adrenaline. Stefano was a rampant alchoholic, and the children were born out of wedlock due to Roberta's unwillingness to marry. Before the children had even reached one year of age, Stefano began to turn abusive. One afternoon shortly thereafter, Stefano and Dom came back from a run to the grocery store to find Roberta, Nucca and a large amount of the more expensive items in the house nowhere to be found. Despite all efforts, Stefano was unable to locate Roberta, eventually giving up and deciding to simply put out a warrant for her arrest. The incident acted as a wake-up call to Stefano, who gradually stopped drinking and rebuilt his life so to be able to better provide for his son. Due to Stefano's dedication to him, Dom's early childhood went very well, and he was taught by his born-again father to be a kind and polite evangelical boy. Complications arose from his adrenal disorder, not all of which were negative. Although he struggled with heart issues and a constant fight-or-flight mental state as a young boy, he also developed advanced intelligence and took up Aikido to keep is fight-or-flight impulses at bay. Although Domenico and his father would attend church nearly every week of his early life, he began to become fed up with some of their more extreme opinions, instead spending his pre-pubescent years delving into the study of a myriad of enlightenment-age philosophers. Still considering himself to be a non-evangelical Christian, he developed a very strong moral code with regards to his interactions with others, despite beginning less-Christian practices such as smoking and drinking. Shortly following Dom's 13th birthday, Stefano received a call from police officials in Camden, informing him that Roberta (who had been living alongside Nucca under a fake name) had passed away due to heroin overdose, and that, legally, Domenico was the sole living person with rightful custody of Nucca. Absolutely delighted at the idea of re-uniting with his long lost daughter, Stefano made arrangements to have Nucca come stay with he & Dom in Pittsburgh. Although they had lived vastly different lives, with Nucca having spent most of her life homeless and running from the law due to the warrant out for their mother's arrest, her and Dom hit it off almost immediately. Although Nucca had been in and out of proper education all her life, she was able to easily test into the same grade as Dom, demonstrating that, similar to her brother, her adrenal disorder had led to Nucca gaining an advanced intellect. As there were only two bedrooms in the house (one of which belonged to Stefano), Nucca was forced to move into Dom's room. Here, in the midst of puberty, the long-lost twins began to experiment with one another sexually. In a short matter of time, this grew into a full-blown and devoted incestuous relationship between the two. Despite many close calls, the two managed to keep their relationship from their father. All was going swimmingly, until, one day, while walking home from a convenience store, the twins were stopped by a masked assailant and held at knife point. Instantly activating his fight-or-flight impulses, Dom was getting ready to take the assailant down with Aikido, when, to his surprise, Nucca pulled out a gun and shot the man, point blank, right in the chest. Apparently, she had kept a small stash of guns and other weapons ever since her days on the streets which she kept hidden in the back corner of their closet. Left feeling invigorated and euphoric by the experience, Dom, who had always looked up to heroes like Batman and Nightwing, convinced Nucca that the two of them should go out on the streets, using their skills to stop crime as masked vigilantes. Donning ski masks, the two embarked on a somewhat succesful short-lived trek as vigilantes, with Nucca, who was much more used to dealing with criminals from her childhood, often doing most of the work, with the more frail Domenico hanging behind. Nucca grew her gun collection by taking weaponry from the criminals she gunned down, and all seemed to be going well. However, after a while, Dom began rapidly losing weight, adopting an overall rather sickly appearance. Taking him to the hospital for tests, Stefano & Nucca were devastated to discover that, largely due to their time as vigilantes, Dom's body was producing potentially fatal amounts of adrenaline, and his heart was slowly beginning to shut down. After an arduous two-month process, Domenico's heart came to a complete stop, and, at the age of 15, Dom passed away. The next thing he remembered was awakened by on odd screeching sound, only to soon thereafter discover that his soul had been damned to the fiery pits of Hell, never having sook forgiveness for his sins. For a rather weak young boy like Dom, the tortures of Hell quickly broke down his emotional, mental and physical self, leaving him disoriented and in immense pain. However, using his advanced intelligence, he quickly discovered a loophole, allowing him the perfect window to escape back to Earth. Sneaking away to wander about Hell, he quickly came across the demon Eutychianus, who agreed to make a deal with Dom. Eutychianus would give Dom a magical gun with 7 bullets, with the promise that none of them would ever miss, with Dom deciding upon the target of the first six and Eutychianus deciding the target of the seventh. Along with the gun, Dom would be given a limited amount of demonic power to use at his disposal until the time came that all seven of the bullets had been fired. Included in this power was the ability to astral project for brief periods of time into to mortal world so that the bullets could be used on targets there. However, Dom decided to use this better to his advantage by contacting Nucca and giving her instructions on how to free him from Hell. Using her own quick wit alongside the information given to her by Dom, Nucca quickly managed the great Angelic power necessary to break into Hell and free Dom. Unfortunately, doing so, along with the means by which they did so earned a great amount of enemies amongst the choirs of Heaven and circles of Hell. Although able to combat the demons and angels with their newfound powers, the amount of beings pursuing them quickly became overwhelming for the twins. Reflecting back on their time as vigilantes, Dom thought of the only way that they might find refuge from their attackers: to go to Rhode Island and join Young Justice. Although Nucca was hesitant, Dom managed to convince her and within days they had hitched a ride on a bus headed for Happy Harbor. Weary and exhausted, the two were happily accepted by the team. To disguise their identity, Nucca told the team that they were descendants of Leonardo da Vinci, and the two adopted da Vinci as their surname. The two now work full-time with the team, staying together in a small room near the back of Mount Justice. They are currently eighteen years old, and Dom has adopted the moniker "Hellrisen". Category:Hero Category:Eighteen Category:Male Category:Young Justice Category:Demon Powers Category:Characters Category:Mo2damo